The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and recording medium storing program for detecting wrinkles and a method, apparatus and recording medium storing program for evaluating wrinkles.
In human faces, wrinkles mainly appear on the forehead, on the glabella, in the corner of the mouth, at the tail of the eye, and the like. An area having wrinkles and the number of wrinkles differ from person to person. In the field of cosmetics, in order to provide cosmetics according to the state of wrinkles of each individual, the attempt to accurately detect wrinkles that appear at different portions in a face has been made.
For example, in a wrinkle detection method proposed by JP 07-116146 A, an image of a replica on which wrinkles of a subject are transferred is taken with a camera and based on data of the taken image, wrinkles are detected. By thus transferring wrinkles on a replica, image data of wrinkles can be stably obtained. However, direct application of a replica agent onto a face of the subject is required for the transfer of wrinkles, resulting in a great burden on the subject, so that it is desired to detect wrinkles without direct contact with the subject.
To cope with it, as an exemplary technique for detecting wrinkles without direct contact with a subject, JP 2010-119431 A proposes analyzing image data obtained by imaging a face of a subject based on the subject's wrinkle information extracted in advance. “Wrinkle Evaluation Guidelines” by Japanese Cosmetic Science Society proposes analyzing height data indicative of the asperities around wrinkles through non-contact three-dimensional measurement.